memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Andoria
Moved From Battle of Regulus Is this name appropriate? The battle was fought on the outskirts of the Andoria system. Shouldn't it be "Battle of Andoria" or something? -- EtaPiscium 03:26, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) I quote Minister Kuvak: "Seven alien ships have taken position outside the Andorian system. They are directly in the path of our fleet." I think it's clear where the battle is. -- EtaPiscium 07:07, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) Oh, sorry; should we still call it the battle of Regulus? I mean, it was kind of fought in the middle of space, in the projected path of the Vulcan fleet. Compromise solution: unless it is refered to again in the show i.e."when we helped out *at* Andoria" (as opposed to just "helping the Andorians), let's keep it as "Battle of Regulus" because that's where the Vulcan's deployed from. Maybe the Earth-Romulan War will spread to include Andoria, we don't know (in February sweeps and the Aenar rumors?). So we might end up later in the season with another battle fought in the orbit of Andoria itself, which would more appropriately be called the battle of Andoria. Also prevents having two "battles of Andoria" when the weren't fought in the exact same location. So unless this incident is later refered to as the "battle of andoria" lets leave it as regulus, for the time being, and maybe if the rommies attack Andoria itself later on in the show that would be the real battle of andoria. Just a temporary placeholder name then. But right, Kuvak quote does say they went to Andoria. Thanks for the quote---(guy that started the article; i'll create a name now...) :I'm fine with keeping the article where it is for now, unless like you said something in the future changes it. I honestly don't know what the best name for the article is right now. -- EtaPiscium 07:30, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Well, since the Vulcans assembled in, and arrived from Regulus, "Battle of Regulus" really isn't appropriate. And like was mentioned, the Andorias were just outside the Andorian system where they intercepted the Vulcans. Something more appropriate would be something like "Invasion of Andor" or "Attack on Andor" or simple "Battle of Andor", whatever the case, Regulus needs to be nixed. --Gvsualan 07:44, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :::Maybe "Battle of Andoria" as I previously suggested? -- EtaPiscium 07:47, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::If for some reason you wanted to keep Regulus in the name, how about "Regulus Gambit"? That could refer to the entire Vulcan operation, as well as the battle proper. "Battle of Andoria" is fine, but it does suggest (slightly) that it took place in the Andorian system, rather than just outside it. Josiah Rowe 08:12, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::Yeah, I quite like something like "Regulus Gambit" or "Assault from Regulus" or the like. -- Steve 18:00, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::I prefer to keep the "Battle of..." format to keep it consistent with the other pages, since it is talking about a specific battle. -- EtaPiscium 18:09, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::How about the Battle of Deep Space near the Andorian system? ;) -- Steve 18:17, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::More seriously, what about something like Vulcan-Andorian Incident or Vulcan Incursion of 2154? I don't think either "Regulus" or "Battle" are really neccessary to the title. -- Steve 18:22, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) As the writer of the episode, I have to agree with those suggesting a name change. I would have no problem with the "Battle of Andoria" or something similar. This battle is fought a long way from Regulus -- that's just where the Vulcan fleet was hiding prior to the attack. At one point during the writing of the episode, it was suggested that that this battle be fought in orbit of Andoria, which would be seen in the background, but it was decided instead to keep the battle in deep space, just outside the Andorian system. --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 18:40, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Well, you can't argue with that. He did write the episode. I am moving the page. Jaz 23:17, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Although I originally created the Regulus title, denying such an order as above would be mutiny.--Ricimer 09:13, 4 March 2006 (UTC)